Liu Meiying
* Zhi jia Meiying * Lianhua * The Western Goddess of War * Hebian's High Priestess * Bride of Heshui |title/s=* Second Princess of the Hebian Kingdom * General of the Lotus Army * Hebian High Priestess of Heshui * Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare |race=Goddess |residence=* Hebian Kingdom * Water Palace, Water Kingdom |allegiance=* Hebian Kingdom ** Hebian Royal Family ** Hebian Royal Army *** Lotus Legionary Army * Yin Kingdom * Water Kingdom * Yang Kingdom |known_relative/s=* Liu Guanyu * Xie Yun * Liu Xinyue * Liu Zhihao * Liu Renshu * Liu Hualing * Liu Chuanli * Liu Baozhai * Liu Nianzu * Liu Guangli * Liu Jianguo * Liu Jiaying * Liu Shihong * Heshui * Ai liu * Heyue * Huyue * Lian liu * Haiyue * Taiyin * Sha ming * Zhi jia |significant_other/s= |gender=Female |hair_color=Brown |eye_color=Brown |height= |weight= |appearances=* disillusion * dissuasion * disposition |mentions= }} Princess'' ''Liu Meiying of the Hebian Kingdom (Chinese: 刘美櫻) is the daughter of King Guanyu and Queen Consort Yun of the Hebian Kingdom. She is the second princess and high priestess of the Hebian Kingdom serving the country's primary deity, Heshui, God of Water and Thunderstorm. Aside from that, she is also the General of the Meihua Legion, a group of reinforcement army which earned its name due to her brilliant strategy. During the Turning and her performance of her first ritual prayer for the Lunar Moon Festival, he accidentally summons Heshui. Due to her accident summoning until the next full moon, Heshui promised to help the Hebian Kingdom win the war against its enemies in exchange that she will be his bride and come with him to the Water Kingdom; or else, he'll curse the Hebian Kingdom to five hundred years of drought. During Heshui's time in the Human World, the Water God presented himself as Xing Hui and offered to be his bodyguard since she is the only one possible to return him back to the World of the Gods. She grew attached to Hui and came with him to the Water Kingdom to be his bride, only to find out that a war is imminent to breakout between the gods and Xiyin, Hui's former lover, is alive. It is later revealed that Huang is using Xiyin in order to know Hui's real name to control the latter; that Huang even used Meiying to find out Hui's real name. In the end, when Hui revealed to her his third name which is only known by his parents, Meiying decided to keep it a secret as well from Huang, knowing its value. Meiying figures out that Hui will do everything for them to be together for eternity, and it will only cause Hui to end up heartbroken. Due to that, Meiying voluntarily leaves him and returns to the Human world, living out of any human or god's radar. For four years, Meiying lives in secret with Jian, who volunteers to be her bodyguard, until Hui was ordered by Huang to find Jian. In the process, Meiying is reunited with Hui, who also finds out that Ai liu is their daughter. It is later revealed that she is the human incarnation of Zhi jia, Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare, much known to be Lianhua, who is Hui's first love. Biography Early Life Mei was born to King Guanyu and Queen Consort Yun of the Hebian Kingdom as the eldest daughter and third child of her parents. Due to her father's infidelities, Mei was born as the Second Princess of the Hebian Kingdom and the sixth child of her father. Despite it all, Mei has no ill-intention nor ill-treatment toward her half-siblings. According to her mother, before Mei was born, the Queen Consort was plagued with dreams of a handsome man playing a flute as he gazed lovingly to the moon, and even before she was conceived, the Queen Consort heard voices whenever she performed her duties as the high priestess that she must be named "Meiying". The Queen Consort mentioned that it was Heshui, the God of Water and Thunderstorm, himself, who've told her to name her as such. The Meihua Legion Summoning Heshui Arrival to the World of the Gods Stay at the Moon KIngdom With the help of Xifeng, Mei managed to leave the Imperial Palace and was brought to the Moon Kingdom per the orders of Hui, whom Mei still believed to be under the influence of Huang's and Xiyin's spell. Upon her arrival to the Moon Kingdom, Xifeng told her specific orders that Hui loved him and it was him who ordered for her safety to be overlooked. During her stay, waiting for Hui's arrival each passing day, Mei met Taiyin, the God of the Moon and Life, King of the Yin Kingdom and Master of the Moon Kingdom. At first, Mei heard him playing the flute and was surprised to find how he resembles Hui so much. Taiyin later asked her why she had mistaken her for Hui, and how did she knew the name "Hui". When she countered his question to him, Taiyin revealed that it was only common for him to know the name of his own son. Return to the Human World Physical Description Personality Skills & Abilities Mei, even without awakening the real soul of Zhi jia within her, is exceptionally a brilliant and fast thinker. She is known for her wisdom and intelligence, especially when it comes with warfare and strategy. She usually thinks out of the box, and is adventurous at a context. She is highly skilled to the point that she adapts easily to changes, has an incredibly good memory, and a fast learner. According to her brothers, she is the combination of them all, except that she's a girl. It could be hinted then that she is an expert in martial arts, swords, spears, archery, and even in hand-to-hand combat. She is also a skilled horseback rider that she received her horse, ???, considered to be the fastest among all in Hebian, upon winning a challenge with her brothers. She is also known to be a master of disguises, easily evading anyone and majority of the public and crowd when she intends to. When she finds out that she is the human incarnation of Zhi jia, she didn't believe it at first until she succeeded in completing the Test of Victory. Slowly, her abilities and skills started to match that of a god, and she inhabited then the powers that Zhi jia personally has as her own. Her knowledge with things broadens and strengthens, and her tendency in winning wars became known throughout that any enemy fears her. The tides of the war between the gods started to become uneven when both she and Hui decided not to join any sides. But when Zhi jia's parents, who were both with the Yang Kingdom, encouraged her to choose; she mentioned that due to her wisdom and victory aligned with her, she's not choosing any side and would wish for the conflict to be resolved accordingly with no bloodshed as much as possible. Her convictions and her wise words almost become a mantra against anyone. Her proficiency with martial arts and weapons also improved drastically that she could win against tens of armored men on her own, and even managed to disarm Jian with nothing but just a hairpin with her. She is also a renowned tactician, which according to Hui, one that she herself as Zhi jia had helped her out with; on the other hand that most of her abilities and skills with weapons, especially with the sword was taught to her by Hui when she was still Zhi jia. Relationships Romance Heshui/Hui Jian Trivia * Her name, Meiying, means "beautiful flower"; while her last name, Liu, means "destroy, kill". It was a remembrance of her previous life as Lianhua, whom due to Xiyin's jealousy, was killed. Category:Disillusion trilogy characters Category:Disillusion characters Category:Dissuasion characters Category:Disposition characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Goddesses